


Didn't I My Dear?

by queerhazeleyes



Series: Breathe Me In, I'll Breathe You Out [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, M/M, On The Barricade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerhazeleyes/pseuds/queerhazeleyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His friends were gone. Their bodies lay in the street outside and on the floor at Enjolras’ feet. Outside the sun was rising; he could see weak beams of sunlight lighting the ruined cafe and the faces of the soldiers who were moving to surround him. Enjolras set his jaw. He was the last, and he was ready to die as his friends had done.</p>
<p>“Long live the Republic!” The voice that crashed through the uncanny silence of dawn was sickeningly familiar to Enjolras. Behind the soldiers, a curly dark head lurched into view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't I My Dear?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Little Lion Man" by Mumford & Sons

His friends were gone. Their bodies lay in the street outside and on the floor at Enjolras’ feet. Outside the sun was rising; he could see weak beams of sunlight lighting the ruined cafe and the faces of the soldiers who were moving to surround him. Enjolras set his jaw. He was the last, and he was ready to die as his friends had done.

“Long live the Republic!” The voice that crashed through the uncanny silence of dawn was sickeningly familiar to Enjolras. Behind the soldiers, a curly dark head lurched into view.

Grantaire. Grantaire was still alive, still here. Grantaire, who had never truly believed in the cause like the rest of them had. Grantaire, whose unusually clear eyes were sweeping the room, taking in the soldiers ringed around Enjolras, the flag clutched in Enjolras’ hand. 

“I am one of them,” he declared. 

Enjolras’ stomach gave a terrible lurch.

_All this was his fault._

Well. His friends had chosen to fight and die for their cause, for Patria. From the very beginning they had known what was at stake, and even if they hadn’t… As soon as the sun had begun to rise they had known how the battle would end, and Enjolras would not besmirch their sacrifice for his own ego. Grantaire, though. Grantaire the non-believer. It had been hours since Enjolras had last seen the man. To his chagrin, he had assumed R had slipped away to safety during the chaos. Enjolras would not have resented him for it; R had no cause to die for, after all. But as Grantaire crossed the room to stand beside him (the soldiers parting to let him through, as though under a spell) Enjolras realized it was something else: Grantaire now had no friends to live for. And that Enjolras could shoulder blame for. He had led this foolhardy revolution, brought them together to die.

“Finish us both at one blow,” R told the soldiers as he stood with his back to the window, before turning to face Enjolras. “Do you permit it?” he asked. As though he needed permission to die, here, beside Enjolras.

Enjolras wasn’t ignorant. He knew the feelings Grantaire had long harbored for him. He could see it in Grantaire’s eyes, in the teasing remarks filled with innuendo Grantaire had flung at him from over the top of a glass, or a bottle. Enjolras had always dismissed it as mere lust. Only now, with Grantaire prepared to face death at his side, his eyes shining not with drink, but hope, did Enjolras realize it was so much more than that.

_Take my hand,_ he prepared to say, reaching out to entwine his fingers with Grantaire’s. He found his mouth unable to form the words, but Grantaire took his hand all the same, and Enjolras smiled.

The shots rang out.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post regarding Enjolras' line of "Take my hand" [here](http://queerhazeleyes.tumblr.com/post/90289327644/queerloras-the-leader-in-red-sometimes-i-cry)
> 
> Tumblr post regarding Grantaire's innuendo [here](http://queerhazeleyes.tumblr.com/post/79437463693/femtaire-if-you-ever-feel-sad-just-remember)
> 
> And lastly, Tumblr post with the last canon conversation between Enjolras and Grantaire [here](http://queerhazeleyes.tumblr.com/post/101951268899/benshaws-brick-vs-movie-chapter-iii-night) if you wanna cry a bit more


End file.
